


Blue

by rolly_polly



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Bittersweet, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 13:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15707958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rolly_polly/pseuds/rolly_polly
Summary: Sort of inspired by Blue by Marina and the Diamonds?????





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is short but it just sort of popped into my head and I had to write it down.

Sasha sat with her hands wrapped around a mug of hot chocolate. Tabii and Erin sat next to her, gently stroking her arms while murmuring quiet comforting words. Sasha sighed and took a sip of her hot chocolate. She was wrapped in a sweater and a blanket was placed over her shoulders. It would’ve been perfect if not for the circumstances of Tabii and Erin being in her apartment.

Her and Max had just broken up. Sasha was shattered at first, but the longer she sat staring at her steaming mug she realized what she needed. One last goodbye, one more chance for her to get closure. Sasha looked up at her friends, smiling weakly, “Hey guys, I think I’m doing better. I think I just need closure.” The reassuring smile disappeared from Erin’s face.

“No.” Sasha threw one hand up, “I didn’t even say my plan!” Tabii shook her head, “There is no way in hell you’re going to talk to him.” Sasha shrugged, “It’s what I need. Right now I just need a satisfying end to this.” Tabii rolled her eyes, “You’ve been dating since we were kids, what you need is space.” Sasha stood up, “Whatever. I’m going.” Erin stood up with her, placing a gently hand on her shoulder, “You sure this is what you need?” Sasha nodded.

“Then it’s fine. Although remember, we’ll be waiting here for you if this goes south.” Sasha grabbed Erin’s hand and squeezed it reassuringly, “Thanks, Erin.” Tabii stood up too, “What? You’re just letting her do this?” Erin nodded, “It’ll be fine. Max isn’t that bad of a guy.” Tabii sighed, “Whatever. Do whatever you need to do.” Sasha nodded, “Thanks, guys.” The two girls nodded and watched as Sasha grabbed her coat and walked out the door.

The drive to Max’s shared apartment with Neil was fast, and before she knew it Sasha was at Max’s doorstep. She gently knocked and was surprised when Nikki answered. Her eyes narrowed, “What are you doing here.” Sasha gave a pleading smile, “I just need to talk to Max.” Nikki smiled and shook her head, slamming the door shut. Sasha groaned and rapped on the door again. Sasha could hear yelling from inside.

_“Let her in!”_

_“No! She fucked over Max!”_

_“Jesus Christ Nikki, you’re a dumbass.”_

Soon after that, Neil answered the door, a tired expression on his face. Sasha gave what she hoped was a convincing smile before she spoke, “Can I talk to Max?” Neil rolled his eyes, “He’s moping in his room.” Sasha nodded and walked inside, taking her coat off and carefully placing it onto the rack she and Neil convinced Max to buy.

Sasha through the apartment before stopping at Max’s door, gently tapping on the door. Max answered in a raspy voice, “Neil I told you to fuck off!” Sasha felt awkward before tapping on the door again, “It’s not Neil!” Sasha heard no response and poised to knock again before Max opened the door.

He stood in an old t-shirt and flannel pants, an old hoodie of Sasha’s laying on the ground behind him, Sasha pretended not to see it and stood still as Max flopped down onto his bed. His voice was gravely, “Don’t act like you don’t want to fucking lay on my bed.” Sasha smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. Max spoke first, “So, the fuck you want?”

Sasha cleared her voice and spoke, “Closure.” Max waved his hand in a go on motion, “Gotta give me a little more to work with.” Sasha smiled, “An actual goodbye.” Max laughed, “What the one we had wasn’t good enough for you?” Sasha shifted on the bed.

_“So, I think we’re done.”_

_“Sure.”_

“Not really.” Max smirked and sat up, “Well then.” Sasha sat frozen for a second before leaning forward and kissing Max. He let out a muffled yelp of surprise, but Sasha ignored it.

_(they fucked I don’t want to write this k?)_

As Sasha laid next to Max she spoke in a calm voice, “We’ve grown as people. We’re different now that we’re older. I think our relationships need to grow with us. I’m going to try and date some other people, but you’ll always hold a special place in my heart as my first love.”

Max nodded, “Yeah. We were kids when we started dating and now we’re full grown adults. We need to go try and see the world. Either alone, or with someone new. I’ll never forget all the good shit we did together but, we need to move on.”

Sasha smiled up at him before getting out of his bed and getting dressed, “See you around.” Sasha stopped and grabbed her hoodie, “I’m gonna want this back. I know it was really nice.” Max grumbled something about girls always stealing his hoodies before Sasha walked out of the room.

She quickly grabbed her coat and walked to her car. Her little trip had done exactly what she had planned to do, get one last night with her first love before she moves on with her life.

She no longer felt blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuck yeah Max wear's Sasha's hoodies he's teeny and she's like average


End file.
